L'Amour, sous plusieurs formes
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Comment vivre avec une Âme Soeur ? Comment vivre quand tout le monde vous compare à vous parents ? Comme vivre quand on doit tuer quelqu'un de sa famille ? Scorpius/Rose ainsi que les autres le savent... Titre changé !
1. Choix

C'est Fiction raconte les études de Rose, Al, James, Lily et Scorpuis et plein d'autres a Poudlard. Je respecte pas mal de chose déjà écrit a la fin du tome sept, sauf l'âge des enfants, entre autre.

L'histoire m'appartient, mais les personnages sont a J.K Rowling, mais ça vous le saviez. Bonne lecture !

1 : CHOIX

et , avait appris depuis longtemps a leurs enfants, Hugo et rose, l'existence de la magie. , occupait le poste de directeur du bureau des Aurores, au ministère de la Magie. Il était Grand, avec des cheveux roux et de petite taches de rousseur. Son nez droit, ou était posé en permanences de lunette rectangulaire, portait une cicatrice de quelque centimètre, cicatrice qui lui rappelait qu'il avait fait son devoir pendant la bataille qui avait opposé Poudlard au Mangemorts ( bataille qui avait mis fin au règne de Voldemort). Quand a , elle travaillais au département des Potions et Sorts Instable. Ses cheveux, autrefois brun et bouclé, était maintenant coupé très court. Ses yeux brun avait gardé leur éclats vifs et pétillants.

Quand a leurs enfants, âgé de 14 ans pour Hugo et de 11 pour Rose, était des enfants de Sang-mêlé, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être des petits génie a leurs manière. M. Weasley, ou plutôt Ron, aimait dire a tout vents que son fils était un garçon qui avait mérité le nom de Weasley, car il était a Gryffondor et que dans peu de temps sa soeur serai la nouvelle Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, tout comme l'était sa mère. , Hermione, disait, quand a elle, que ses enfants pouvaient bien se retrouver a Poufsoufle, elle les aimerait toujours.

Donc, quand Rose reçut sa lettre d'admition a Poudlard, Hermione pleura de joie et appela tout de suite sa belle-soeur et meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley Potter. Elles parlèrent de l'entrée a Poudlard de leurs enfants, de James qui rentrait en quatrième année avec Hugo, d'Albus qui allait entamé sa troisième année, de Lily qui entrait en deuxième année, mais surtout de Rose ainsi qu'un peu du fils des Malefoy, Scorpius, qu'on disait aussi détestable que se père, qui allait faire sa rentré en troisième année avec Albus. Elles rigolèrent en imaginant les Serpentards de nouveaux ridiculisé grâce a une Granger. Elles parlèrent pendant une heure jusqu'à se qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant mais surtout le mari de Ginny, ne demande a cette dernière de coupé car il n'arrivait pas a faire sortir Lily de sa chambre pour dîner.

Puis vient enfin le moment d'acheter les fournitures scolaires. Les garçons pouvant les faire entre eux, Hermione emmena sa fille avec elles entrèrent dans le magazins de robes de Sorcier, Rose marqua un arrêt. Elle venait de voir un garçons qui devait avoir l'âge d'Hugo. Il était blond avec des cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux bleue semblait froid comme la glace, mais ils étaient tellement beaux. De grande taille, il avait un attitude timide mais rebelles. Remarquant qu'elle le dévisageait avec insistance, Rose baissa les yeux, mais les releva derechef. Le garçon la regardait. Non seulement il la regardait mais en plus il lui souriait. Devenant rouge tomate, elle sourit aussi et fit un pas vers lui. Le garçon s'approcha et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler. Mias a cet instant un homme de haute taille, blond qui ressemblait trait pour trait au garçon arriva et la regarda de haute en bas.

Bonjour. Vous devez être une Weasley. La fille de qui, de Potter ou du traitre a son sang, Ronald Weasley ? dit il avec un rictus sadique, pendant que le jeune homme se rétractait sur lui même.

- Je vais t'apprendre, Malefoy, que c'est mon mari que tu insulte. Dit Hermione en se mettant devant Rose.

-On dit, Bonjour, Granger, quand on est polie. Mais je vois que tu n'as pas changer. Même pour une sang de bourbe. Dis Malefoy en relevant la tête.

-Tu ne crois pas que je vais m'abaissez a dire bonjour, a un ancien Mangemort.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie a toi, Weasley et Potter, non ? Dis Drago en baissant dangereusement la voix.

-Et ? Nous te l'avons rendus ! Mais se ne signifie rien, tu n'a pas a insulté ma fille !

-Ta fille ? Entre parenthèse je ne l'ai pas insulté, sinon je suis heureux de voir que la belette a enfin trouvé une femme, et qui la reconnu sa ... fille. Se n'est donc pas une ... Commença Drago.

-Non, mais de quoi tu te mêle ! Devant des enfants en plus ! Mais surtout devant ton fils ! C'est lui n'est ce pas le fameux Scorpius Malefoy ? Ne crois pas que je n'est pas eu vent de lui. On raconte qui l'ai encore plus timide que ne l'était Neville a son âge !

-C'est qui, qui insulte l'autre, maintenant, Granger ? Dit Drago en sortant sa baguette.

-N'y pense même pas. Dit Hermione en dégainant aussi sec.

Ils se regardèrent, se jaugeant du regard. Rose, se sentant dépassé regarda Scorpius qui lui sourit d'un air désolé, comme pour s'excuser du comportement de son père. Le coeur de Rose manqua un battement. Il était si beau, si parfait quand il souriait. Puis, Rose sentit un main pressé son bras. Elle se retourna et vit sa mère la traîné dehors.

-Je t'interdit de t'approché de Scorpius. C'est compris Rose ? Je t'interdit de faire quoi que se soit avec lui, de lui parler de le voire. Il est trop dangereux.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il a l'air gentil... Ce défendit Rose en libérant son bras.

-Ne redit jamais sa Rose. Jamais ! Tu as vu son père ? Ne t'approche pas de lui si tu veux rester vivante. Promet le moi Rose. Dit en regardant sa fille dans les yeux.

-Mais je croyais que tu voulait que je ne me fasse pas d'ennemis ! Cria Rose en s'arrêtant en plein milieux du chemin de Traverse. Sa mère la regardait avec un regard triste et sévère.

-Je veux ton bonheur, Rose. Mais Scorpius est dangereux.

-Tu ne l'aime pas car il est a Serpentard, c'est ça ? Dit Rose en tournant la tête, espérant le revoir.

-Mais non. Ton cousin, Albus est a Serpentard et se n'est pas pour ça que je ne l'aime pas. Dit Hermione en prenant Rose par l'épaule.

-C'est ça ... Mais alors pourquoi ? Dit l'enfant en levant les yeux vers sa mère. Hermione perdit pied. Ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus-gris légèrement verts sur les bords. Les yeux de Ron. Et ses cheveux de couleur brun roux qui tombait en boucle sur ses épaules.

-C'est juste que son père et moi nous ne sommes jamais aimé. Et c'était un Mangemorts. Si Voldemort avait survécu, son fils serait devenus aussi un mangemort. Tu comprends, Rose, ton père risquerais d'être.. En colère. Et je ne veux pas qu'il comete un, voir plusieur, meutres. Je ne veut pas que quoi que soit se passe... Je... Tenta Hermione en fixant un point au dessus de la tête de sa fille.

-Vient. Les garçons doivent nous attendre et James, a très envie de te revoir. Continua Hermione en essayant d'entrénez sa fille.

-Maman, répond moi d'abord. Est-ce-que tu pense que se serais grave si, je ne sais pas moi, je devenais camarade avec se Scorpius ? Dit innocemment Rose.

-Oui. N'oublie pas. Ton frère le haie, tes cousins aussi, et ta cousine aussi. Dit Hermione en coupant court a la conversation.

Elle entraina sa fille vers la boutique de l'apothicaire, ou les attendait James, Albus, Lily, Hugo et ...

-Teddy ! Hurla Rose en se jetant dans les bras d'un garçon au cheveux bleu vif, le visage mince, le nez droit, et des yeux verts.

-Rose ! Dit Teddy Lupin en se souriant et en accueillir dans ses bras la jeune fille. Sa chevelure rousse se mélangea a celle bleu du garçon. Teddy, le fils de Remus et Nymphodora, avait été recuillis par Harry a la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait qu'un ans de plus que Rose, mais il faisait bien deux tête de plus qu'elle. Depuis leurs naissance, ils étaient inséparablent. Un jour amoureux, l'autre simplement amis.

Pourtant petit a petit ils avaient commencé a s'éloigner. Le jour de la rentré de Teddy, Rose avait bien évidemment pleuré, mais cela ne l'avait pas marqué plus que ça.

N'y l'un ni l'autre ne voulant désserer son étreintre, ils restèrent enlacer. Tous le monde remarqua pourtant que les cheveux de Teddy devenait noir de jais. Quand enfin Teddy commença a lacher Rose, il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui coualit sur ses joues. Puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Autour deux, tout le monde applaudit les jeunes gens. Puis Rose se libéra des lèvres de Teddy et se tourna pour prendre sa cousine Lily dans ses bras. Puis elle prit James dans ses bras, qui pour lui souhaité la bienvenue, la souleva de terre. Puis, quand se fus au tours d'Albus, Rose marqua un arret.

Bonjour, Al. Dit elle en souriant timidement.

- Bonjour, Rose. Dit celui ci en s'inclinant devant Rose. Puis en riant il se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, il la regarda de haute en bas.

-Alors, dans quelle maison veut tu aller ? Chez les Serpentards, n'est ce pas ? Allez, je te promet de faire des fêtes tous les Week-end ! Dit Albus en rigolant.

-Non, elle iras a Gryffondor avec moi ! Dit James ne prenant Rose par l'épaule.

-Non, elle iras a Serdaigle avec moi ! Dit Teddy en récupérant Rose.

-Non, elle ira a Grynffondor avec James, Hugo, et moi ! Dit Lily en reprenant Rose.

Rose se dégagea de l'étreinte et regarda sa famille se disputé pour savoir dans quelles maison elle irait. Bien sur, c'était a elle de choisir, mais des fois, elle ne savait pas trop. Si elle allait a Serpentard, elle pourait mieux connaitre Scorpius. Et il y aurait Albus. Si elle allait a Serdaigle elle serait avec un des garçons qui comptrait le plus pour elle, Teddy. Mais a Gryffondor elle aurait aussi de la famille, Hugo, James ... Mais surtout Lily, qui malgré leur différence d'âge, avait été comme une soeur pour elle.

- Arrêtez les enfants ! Vous êtes entrain stressé Rose ! Dit Harry en s'approchant de la troupe de gamins.

- Harry ! Dit Ginny en prenant Harry par le bras. Voyant son oncle et sa tante, Rose accourut, sourit et déposa une bise sur la joue de chacun d'eux. Puis elle retourna vers ses cousins, quand une voix l'arrêta.

-Bonjour, Rose. Dit une voix avec un léger accent français. En se retournant, Rose ne vit qu'une silouhette avec des cheveux blond argents. Souriant gentiment, cette personne ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

-Bonjour, Fleur. Dit Rose en embrassant sa tante, puis ses cousines Victoire et Dominique, avant de saluer son cousins, Louis. Ensemble ils dirent boujour a Fred et Roxanne les enfants de George et Angelina. Tous cela commença a faire du monde dans l'appothiquairie donc, tous les Weasley sortir dehors, les enfants marchant devant, les adultes derrière. Hermione, qui avait finis les courses pour tous ses enfants, proposa a toute la petite famille de venir manger chez eux, le soir même. Tous acceptèrent.

Le soir venue, les Potter arrivèrent les premiers, suivit de près par Percy, Audrey et les jumelles, Molly et Lucy. Viens ensuite Bill et Fleur avec leurs enfants. Ne voulant manquer sa pour rien au monde, Molly et Arthur s'était joins a eux. Tous étaient là, sauf Charlie qui se trouvait toujours en Roumanie. Rose s'emferma dans sa chambre avec ses cousines, pendant que les garçons jouait au Quiditch et que les adultes discutait de la nomination au poste de Ministre de la magie. Mias se qui nous interraissent, c'est la discution, qu'entretenaient les jeunes fille, dans la chambre de Rose.

Alors, Victoire, raconte, comment c'est l'école de Beauxbâtons ? Dit Molly, assise en tailleur sur le tapis Noir de Rose.

-Eh, bien, c'est pas trop mal. Poudlard me manque c'est certains, mais, j'aime bien la France. Dit sobrement Victoire, en clignant des yeux vers la fenêtre d'ou on pouvait voir jouer les garçons.

-La chance et toi, Dominique, tu en pense quoi ? Continua Molly en tapant légerment sa soeur lucy, qui penché sur son livre, n'écoutais rien a la couversation.

-Bof. Dit Dominique en continuant de se manucurer les ongles.

-Mais, les mecs, ils sont plus beau en france ou ici ? Voulut savoir Roxanne en libérant quelque mèches de son chignon.

-A Poudlard ! Oh, moins, vous,vous avez vos chances avec se cher et tendre, Scorpius. Dit malicieusement Dominique pendant que Lily rougissait légerment.

-En parlant de Scorpius, il est comment ? Je veux dire, Sympas, sadique ... Dit Rose en se penchant vers ses cousines.

-Tout bonnement craquant. Pour te donner une idée, tous le monde craque, pour lui, pour James, pour Albus ou pour ton chère Teddy. Dit lily en évitant le coussin que lui lançait Rose.

-Non, mais il est sympas ou pas ? dit Rose en faisaisant comme si de rien n'était.

-Il n'est...Pas comme les autres. Et je pense que c'est se qui exaspèrent James, Al, et Ted. Dit Victoire en révant. Victoire, qui avait le même age que Teddy, ne jurait que par lui. Ayant passé leurs première anné a Poudlard ensemble, Rose se doutait de la sincérité de se dernier sur ses sentiments, qu'il disait,inchangé. Mais elle, aimait elle toujours Teddy, ou non ? Et, si oui, pourquoi ressentait elle le trouvait il attirerant vers Scorpius, qui était plus vieux qu'elle et qui descendait des Malefoy ?

-A votre avis, pourquoi, notre Rose rêve t'elle de rencontré Scorpius ? Dit Lucy avec un air mi-sérieux mi-comique.

-Je l'ai déjà rencontré Lucy. Enfin ... Non... Je veux dire... Je l'ai ... Aperçut... Se justifia Rose en rougissant fortement.

-Je sais. Bon, sinon, toi et Teddy, c'est pour quand le mariage ? Prête a T'appeler Mme. Rose Weasley Lupin ? Demanda Dominique en se penchant vers Rose qui essaya de lui donné une claque.

-Pff... Vous êtes vraiment puéril. Dit Rose en se renfrognant.

-Les Enfants ! Tous le monde au lits, maintenant ! Dominique et Victoire vous parents vous attendent. Nolly et Lucy aussi ! Cria Ron dans les escaliers.

-Teddy reste se soir, avec Lily, Albus et James. Les autres Dépêcher vous ! Cria Hermioine par dessus la voix de Ron.

S'ensuivit une série d'embrassades et de promesse " on s'appelle par cheminette, hein, Promis " crier de la cheminé ou repartaient la famille. Puis quand tous le monde se fut couché, Rose sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Sa chemise de nui blanche volait légèrement autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de la volière et prit son hiboux. Il s'appelait Corny, nom qui lui allait très bien, car ses plume formait des cornes sur son corps. Elle le prit et lui donna une lettre.

-Va, Corny. Donne cette lettre a ...

-Tu sais que se n'est pas bien sortir de son lit en pleine nuit, Rose ? Demanda une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit les cheveux bleue vif, strié de mèches noirs, de Teddy.

-Oh, Ted. Soufla t'elle en se raprochant de lui.

-Rose, sa ne va pas ? Répondit celui ci en la prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est juste que tout le monde veut que je fasse si, ou ça. Me demande se que je pense de telle ou tel truc, mais ils se fichent tous de la réponse ! Je ne comprends plus, je ne comprend pas. Je ... Dit elle en laissant les larmes qu'elle avait retenue pendant toute la journée se déversé sur ses joues. Voilà. Elle y était. Aimait elle Teddy ? Non. Elle ne l'aimait plus, on du moins pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

-Teddy, j'ai... Je pense que... Voilà, tu vois ... Nous deux... Eh bien ... Je veux dire... Que... En faite... Je pense que se serait plus simple de ... Tes sentiments...Commença Rose, entrecoupé de sanglots profond. Je pense que se serait meiux d'en finir là... Pour toi. Termina t'elle dans un souffle.

-Je vois. Dit il en la lâchant. Je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose, que je t'ai trompé, mais que je t'aime toujours. Je voulais que tu sache, que se n'était qu'un filtre et pas de l'amour. Que tu es la seule qui compte et comptera toujours...

-Attend de minutes. Répète. Dit elle toute trace de larmes disparut, sa voix dangereusement basse.

-Pendant l'année, je voulais t'oublier, pour ma défense je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus, mais je n'est pas réussis. Je suis sortis avec d'autre filles. Je veux dire, je les aies embrassé, mais je ne l'ais aimaient pas.

-Et quand comptais tu me le dire ? Dis Rose en sentant de nouvelle larmes perlé a ses yeux. Elle releva la tête et vit que Teddy pleurait.

-Je ne sais pas. Rose, je... Je sais qu'on ait plus ensemble mais...

-Avec qui ? Cria Rose.

-Qu-Quoi ? Dit il ses cheveux blanchissant a vue d'oeuil.

-Avec qui ? Hurla Rose en relevant la tête, ses cheveux roux se chargeant d'électricité.

-Avec... Victoire et d'autres que tu ne... Murmura Teddy en reculant devant les larmes et la fureur grandissante de Rose.

-Alors, ça c'est un comble, tu attend d'être loin de moi, et tu me trompe avec ma cousine ! Moi j'étais là a t'attendre, gentiment, pendant que toi tu batifolait a droite a gauche ? Quand je pense que... Quand vous reveniez tous, sais pour ça que personne n'osait me regarder dans les yeux et que toi tu ne voulais pas être avec elle ! Vous m'avez bien dupé tous les deux, dit donc ! J'espère que tu es content, voilà, je pleure, tu as réussis, maintenant je peux te dire que tu peux toujours rêvé pour pouvoir encore me parler ! Adieu Teddy Lupin ! Hurla Rose en courant vers la porte, ou se trouvait Hermione ébahie, ne comprenant plus grand chose a tout ça. D'abords des cris puis des pleurs, et maintenant Rose qui se fachait avec Teddy !

-Teddy, sa va ? Dit James en la bouscullant et en se penchant vers le garçon qui c'était assis par terre.

-Je... Je lui est dit... Je...Je ne vaus rien... C'est pour ça que mes parents sont morts... Ils ne voulaient pas de moi... Je suis un raté... Je...

-Mais non, Ted. Allez viens... Dit James en prenant Teddy avec lui.

Hermione, quand a elle était toujours a la même place. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis bien dix minutes,elle ferma la porte et remonta se couché, se disant que se n'étais qu'un mauvais rêve.


	2. Les ennuis commence

Les ennuis commence.

Rose se présenta a la voie 9/3. Ses longs cheveux roux était retenus en chignon en bataille sur sa nuque. Ses yeux bleue fouillait le quai du regard, pendant que derrière elle, James chargeait ses affaires dans le train. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que ça dispute avec Teddy c'était déroulé, et pourtant elle ne s'était toujours pas remise. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir traité ainsi. Bien qu'elle savait qu'il le méritait, il l'avait fait soufrir après tout. Mais pourquoi Albus la regarder avec se mélange de regret et de honte ? Tous ça serait a illucidé plus tard car pour l'instant elle apercevait Lorcan et Lysander, les jumeaux de Luna et Ralf, qui commençait eux aussi leur première année a Poudlard. Rose se dirigea vers eux et les salua. Ensemble ils montèrent dans le train et parlèrent eux dans un tout et de rien. Des maisons dans les lequels il voulait aller, ou non. Rose trouvant leurs compagnie plutôt divertissante, elle les suivit vers un compartiment. Quand Lysander ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer, Rose s'arrêta. Sur la banquette rouge était assis Teddy qui tenait la main d'une jeune fille brune, plutôt jolie, mais qui gloussait tout le temps.

Hum, Hum. Fit Rose pour signaler sa présence. Salut, Teddy. Moi qui volait te pardonner et m'excuser pour ma conduite, je vois que tu as trouvé mieux que moi ... Dit elle d'un ton acerbe.

-Rose se n'est pas ça ! Dit Teddy en se détachant de la fille.

-Je pense que je vais y aller. Désolé les garçons, mais je ne reste pas. On se voit a Poudlard ? Dit elle en s'éloignant a reculons.

-Bien sur, Rose ! Dirent ils d'une même voix. Puis ils s'installèrent en face un Teddy dépité et une sale pimbêche glousseuse qui ne faisait que le collait. Rose, elle s'éloigna en pleurant du wagon. Elle ne remarqua pas la personne blonde qui avançait dans sa direction. Mais quand il se percutèrent, chacun se regardèrent et se reconnurent. Rose plongea ses yeux dans ceux, d'un superbe gris acier, de Scorpius.

-Salut ! Je ne c'est pas si tu souviens, on c'est rencontré dans un magasins sur le chemin de traverse ! Dit il avec un superbe sourire. Sa va ? Continua t-il en remarquât ses larmes.

-Oui, merci ; Tu dois être Scorpius Malefoy, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Rose, Rose Weasley. Dit elle en lui tendant la main qu'il serra. Mais il ne la lâcha pas.

-Je sais. Désolé pour l'attitude de mon père. Il est un peu... Excessif et assez étrange. Vraiment désolé...

-Se n'est pas grave. Se n'est pas ta faute. Dit elle en rougissant.

-Tu veux venir dans mon compartiment ? Je pourrais te présentait mes amis si tu veux. Proposa t-il en lâchant enfin sa main et lui montrant un compartiment.

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter. Dit Rose en commençant a se retourné.

-Tu ne m'embête pas ! Aller viens, tu vas voir, on va rigoler ! Dit en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner vers le compartiment. Rose sourit et se laissa entraîner. Sa main qu'il avait poser dans son dos, était chaude et douce.

-Alors, Rose, dans quelle maison es tu ? Dit il en ouvrant la porte d'un compartiment.

-C'est ma cousine, et elle entre en première année et si tu la touche encore une fois, Scorpius Malefoy, Je te tue ! Cria une voix grave déformé par la rage. Rose leva les yeux et tomba sur s'eus d'un vert émeraude si exceptionnel d'Albus. Il s'était levé et faisait la même taille que Scorpius. Tout deux se toisèrent du regard. Rose, qui avait remarqué que Scorpius portait lui aussi les couleur des Serpentards, tout comme Albus, pensait qu'ils étaient amis. Pourtant, la vérité était toute autre. Ils se regardaient avec un mélange de dégouts, d'horreur et de rage.

-Rose, éloigne toi de lui. Dit James en se levant. Rose qui ne l'avait pas remarqué ne pus résister quand une main prit la sienne pour la tirer vers lui.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Potter Un. Et toi non plus Potter Deux. Si je décide d'être ami avec Rose, et qu'elle accepte mon amitié, vous n'avez pas a vous y opposer. Dit Scorpius en reprenant la main de Rose. A cet instant, un garçons au cheveux châtins et a la peau légèrement bronzé, qui portait les couleur des Serpentards, fit son irruptions dans le compartiment.

-Salut, les mecs ! Alors, que se passe t-il encore ? Dit il en s'appuyant sur Scorpius qui eu un rictus méprisant vers James.

-C'est ce sale imbécile de Gryffondor qui refuse que je sois ami avec une personne de sa famille ! Dit Scorpius en désignant James, puis Rose, de la tête.

-Ne traite pas mon frère de sale imbécile, Gryffondor, même si c'est vrai, ou tu auras affaire a moi ! Hurla Albus.

-Stop ! Hurla Rose en s'interposant entre son cousin et Scorpius. Elle posa une main sur le torse de chacun des deux garçons et les força a s'asseoir. Puis, elle salua le nouveau venus lui demanda de s'asseoir a côté de Scorpius, puis elle fit de même avec James. Quand tous furent installé, elle les regarda tour a tour.

Le nouveaux venus, s'appelait Thomas Zabini, il était le fils de Blaise Zabini et de Marianne Tompson, une ancienne Serdaigle. Thomas avait hérité de son père les cheveux noir et bouclé, quand a ses yeux, bleus outremer, ils les tenait de sa mère, décédé depuis peu. C'était un ami de Scorpius mais aussi de Potter Deux, ou plutôt d'Albus. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas Potter Un, non James, il le respectait pour son nom.

-Bon, et maintenant ? Dit Thomas en regardant Rose.

-Premièrement, j'aimerais vous demandez d'arrêter de vous battre. Ensuite, sache, mon cher James, que je peux choisir mes amis seuls. Deuxièmement, Albus, je décide moi même de ma vie, je n'ai donc pas besoin que tu interdise aux gens de s'approcher de moi. Troisièmement Scorpius, je voudrais que tu arrête d'insulter ma famille.

-Et moi je trouve que tu as un sacré caractère ! Dis une voix féminine derrière elle. Rose tourna la tête et vit un jeune fille de l'âge de James, s'avancer vers elle;

-Salut, moi c'est Milliane. Je suis ...

-La personne de mes rêves ! Dit James en se levant pour l'embrassé fougueusement. Milliane, je te présente Rose, ma cousine.

-C'est donc toi, Rose ! Si tu savais, a quelle point j'avais hâte de te rencontré ! James, Al et Teddy ne parle que de toi ! Dit Milliane en embrassant Rose sur les deux joues. Mais au nom de Teddy, les yeux de Rose se voilèrent. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Bravo, Milliane. Dit Scorpius en prenant Rose dans ses bras.

-Malefoy... Dit Albus en le regardant dans ses yeux.

-Pardon. Dit celui ci en s'éloignant de Rose, qui pleurait silencieusement. Albus s'approcha de Rose et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla Rose en reculant. Si tu t'approche, Albus Severus Potter, tu es un homme mort ! Continua t-elle ses yeux lançant des éclairs, pendant qu'elle sortais sa baguette.

-Tu es ridicule Rose. Dit Albus en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne le ferais pas. Je le sais. Et puis, tu ne connaît aucun sort. Dit il d'un voix douce. C'est alors que Rose lui donna une baffe magistrale. Puis elle disparut en pleurant du compartiment.

-Bravo Albus, tu es vraiment immature, comme tous les hommes ! Dit Milliane en partant derrière Rose.

-Eh, j'ai rien dit Milliane ma chérie ! Dit Thomas en levant les mains en l'air.

Rose, qui n'avait rien entendus de l'échange c'était réfugié dans un wagon encore libre. Elle ne vit pas Milliane accourir derrière elle et s'asseoir en face. Elle posa ses mains sur celle de Rose. Celle ci releva la tête et sourit a travers ses larmes. Elle avait trouvé une alliée.

-Rose, je suis désolé de l'attitude des garçons. Commença Milliane.

-Ne parlons pas d'eux. Tu es a quelle maison ? Demanda Rose en se plaçant a coté de Milliane.

-Gryffondor. Avec.. Enfin, tu vois. Répondit elle en souriant a Rose.

-D'accords. Et tu es en ...

-Troisième année. J'ai 1 an de moins que James.

-Milliane... Ton prénom me dit quelque chose...

-Et bien,Je suis la fille de Romilda Vane et de Stiurte Tirius, le frère aîné de Justin Tirius, deux anciens serpentard. Ma mère travail avec le célèbre Harry Potter, donc je le connaît, James pas Harry, depuis pas mal de temps.

-Je vois. Romilda Vane... Je sais ! C'est mon oncle Harry qui m'en as parlé ! Ta mère voulait sortir avec lui ! Je me trompe ? Dit Rose en regardant sa nouvelle amie.

-Non, pas du tout. Mais ça remonte loin ! Dit Milliane en rejetant en arrière c'est long cheveux noirs corbeaux. Elle regarda Rose. Le visage de celle ci avait reprise des couleur. Mais une question persistait, qui était elle pour avoir fait craquer Teddy, Al et Scorpius ? Enfin pour Al c'était simple, ils sont de la même famille ? Mais les autres ?

-Rose, aime tu Scorpius ? Dit Milliane.

-Je.. Je ne le connait pas... Répondit Rose en se sentant rougir.

-Et Ted ? Non, ne pleure pas, explique moi.

-Je sors... Enfin je sortais avec lui.

-Avec Teddy ? Attends je croyais qu'il était avec Victoire, ou l'autre, là, la Poufsoufle, Louane Mclaine,a mons que se n'était avec Angelina Duclaire la Grynfondor, ou non... Dit Milliane d'un air effaré. Mais devant l'air dépité de son amie, Milliane se reprit en disant que de toute façon jamais aucune fille n'avait pu le garder appart elle.

-Merci, Milliane. C'est gentil de me remonter le morale. Dit Rose en enlacant son amie.

- Se n'est rien. Allez viens, on met nos uniformes, on va arrivé dans peu de temps. Répondit Milliane en avancant vers la porte du compartiment.

Ensembles elles avançèrent vers le compartiments des garçons. Arrivé devant la porte, Milliane frappa trois coups et entra. Rose, le nez en l'air fait comme si elle ne voyait pas le regards plein de reproche que lui lançait Albus, alors que James se retenait d'exploser de rire. A coté, Scorpius se pencha vers Rose et lui tendit un morceaux de parchemin. Rose lui lança un regard surpris, mais lui ne fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors, Milliane, tu refuse toujours de quitter James pour moi ? Dit Thomas en se levant pour enlacé la jeune fille qui se retourna pour se dégager;

-Zabini, si tu touche a ma petite amie, je t'étripe ! Prévint James en souriant sadiquement, montrant que se serais une mort lente et très douloureuse, se qui dissuada Thomas de continué ses avances.

-Bande de gamins ! Dit Albus en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Pendant se temps, Rose déplia le parchemin :

_Je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle. Que pense tu de maintenant ? _

Rose leva les yeux vers Scorpius. Celui ci se leva.

-Désolé les gars, on y va. Dit il en prenant la main de Rose.

-Malefoy.. prévint Albus. Mais le reste de sa menace fut perdu dans les éclats de rires de Rose et Scorpius qui sortait déjà.

-Si jamais, il ose ne serais ce que l'embrassé sur la joue, je le tue ! Eructa Albus en refermant la porte du wagon.

-Calme toi Al. Scorpius est peut être le pire crétins-imbécile-qui-ne-sais-rien-faire, que la terre n'est jamais porté, mais si Rose pense qu'elle peut rester seul deux minutes avec lui, tu dois respecté son choix. Dit James ne posant un main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Hurla Albus; C'est la laisser seul avec un monstre ! N'oublie pas ta promesse James Sirius Potter !

-Je ne l'oublie pas. C'est toi qui oublie la tienne. Tu as promis de veuillez sur elle, pas de l'enfermer.

-Oui mais... Essaya Albus.

-Il n'y pas de mais, Al. Tout le monde compte sur nous. Termina James en se tournant vers Thomas., qui lui aussi avait pris un air grave.

Thomas, qui avait été mis au courant récemment, comprise de quelle promesse ses amis parlaient. Ils faisaient référence a la promesse faites au portrait d' Albus Dumbledore, l'ancien et illustre directeur de Poudlard. Si jamais, un de ne respectait pas cette parole, on pouvait " s'attendre a la destruction du monde, telle que vous le connaissez." Pour reprendre les thermes, du vieux professeur. Mais a eux cinq, James, Albus, Milliane, Teddy et lui, serait il assez forts ? Il n'en était pas sur. Ou du moins pensait il qu'il leur fraudrait beaucoup de chance, de temps et de courage pour y parvenir.

Pendant se temps, Scorpius et Rose discutaient de tout et de rien. Leur conversation se basait sur le fait que l'un et l'autre avait été intredit de parler de l'autre. Mais soudain, au fond du couloir, une gigantesuqe explosions les fit se baissez. Rose, de peur, attrapa la main de Scorpius qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Attrapez la fille ! Hurla une voix derrière eux.

-Cours ! Hurla Scorpius en poussant Rose vers le bout du couloir.

-Viens avec moi ! Répondit elle en le tirant. Scorpius sourit et il commencèrent a courir. Une étrange sensation de déjà vu, lui serra le ventre. Il regarda Rose. Les cheveux de la jeune fille, libéré a cause de l'explosition, volait autour de ses épaules. Scorpius, se retourna pour voir leur poursuivant. A quelque mètre, James se battait en duel avec un homme de haute taille. Son père. A coté, se tenait une femme, qui n'était autre que sa mère qui se battait avec Albus. Scorpius s'arrêta.

-Malefoy, protège la ! Partez, on les retiens ! Hurla Milliane en se retrouvant au prise avec un homme de haute taille, tout vetus de noir.

-Scorpius ! Cria Rose en commençant a lacher sa main.

-Rose ! Cria celui ci en se tournant vers elle. C'est alors qui la vit. Il la vit vraiment. D'une main, elle tenait sa baguette et lançait des sorts de niveau avancé, alors que de l'autre, elle tentait désepsérement de faire lacher son agresseur. Scorpius se jetta dans la mêlé. Sa baguette en main, il stupefixia l'adversaire de Rose, avant de prendre la jeune fille par le bras. Elle le regarda. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et le silence se fit autour d'eux. Scorpius s'approcha doucement de Rose. Celle ci posa un main sur son bras.

Quand quelqu'un près d'eux cria le nom de la jeune fille, ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent. Leurs poursuivant avait réusis a passé. Un éclair rouge le frôla et ensemble, ils continuèrent a courir. Les autres élèves, empêchait les adultes de passé de différente façons. Certains en lançant des sort mineurs, d'autre en leur faisant des croches-pieds, et d'autre encore en les bousculant méchament.

Mais Scorpius ne vit que trop tard, l'éclair violet et ne pouvant l'empêcher de toucher Rose en lançant un _protegeo_, il se placa dans sa trajectoir. Le vide se fit dans sa tête. Il se sentit soulevé de terre pour retomber, prit d'étrange convulsions. Son corps le faisait souffrir. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser quand il sentit un main agripé la sienne. Il se tourna et vit Rose, qui semblait essayer de l'appeler. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Tous ses menbres voulait la paix. Rose, se pencha vers lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres remuait sans qu'il puisse saisir le sens de ses paroles. Des larmes tracait des sillons blanc sur la poussière qui s'était accumullé sur ses joues. Elle releva la tête pour voir un point derrière lui. Ne pouvant voir, Scorpius devina pourtant que les assaillant les avait ratrapé.

-Pa..Part... Murmura t-il dans un souffle. Elle le regarda et se jetta a son cou. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir le lacher, quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras pour l'obliger a se lever. Elle résita a ses boureaux autant qu'elle le pu. Scorpius sentant la rage grondé en lui, essaya de crier. Puis il vit que sa mère le soulevait. Scorpius ne se rendit compte qu'après qu'il avait transplanné. Il se trouvait dans la salle a manger d'un manoir. Le sien. Pourquoi les avait on emmener ici. Il remarqua ensuite la présence d'autres enfants. Il y avait James, Albus, Lily, Milliane, Thomas et Teddy. Ils était tous ligoté et le regardaient assez méchamment.

-Scorpius... Dit sa mère en le libérant du sort. Sa va ?

-Mais... Que se passe t-il ? Répondit il la bouche encore pateuse.

-Voit tu, il a 19ans, un garnd sorcier est mort.

-Un grand sorcier ? Vous ne parlez pas de Voldemort j'éspère ? Dit James, en essayant de se libéré, ses lunettes légerment de travers.

- Ne prononce pas son nom !. Hurla le père de Scorpius.

-Et voit tu, avant sa mort, une seconde prophétie fut faite sur lui. Dit Astoria Malefoy avant de commencé a déclamé d'une voix monotone :

_L'enfant de celle qui était l'ami de celui_

_Qui dans le passé la détruit_

_Pourra a son toure_

_le renvoyé dans les ténèbres_

_d'où t-il c'est enfuie_

_Mais elle devra accepté _

_De se marier et de collaboré_

_avec l'enfant du mangemort repentie_

-Et vous pensez que c'est Rose ? Dit Scorpius, pris de panique, alors que sa mère finissait dénuméré la prophétie.

-Oui. Sa mère, est un très grande amie de Potter, ensemble, avec Ron, ils ont détruit tous les Horcrux du Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Dit Drago en s'approchant de lui.

-Et qui est le fil sdu mangemort repentis? Dit le jeune homme en se relevant.

-Toi, car j'était un mangemort. Et voit tu, tu es le seul enfant de mangemort se trouvant en vie, et dont le père c'est repentie. Continua Drago. Les yeux bleue de celui ci se posèrent alors sur quelque chose derrière lui. Scorpius se retourna. Derrière lui, Rose, en larmes, se rederssait difficilement. Scorpius, sentant ses jambes se dérouber sous lui, il se précipita et tomba a coté la jeune fille. Ses cheveux roux tombais négligemment sur ses épaules.

-Rose... Non... Se n'est pas possible... Non. Dit il en voyant le visage de la jeune fille covert d'égratinures et sur son bras, une large tache rouge qui ne faisait que s'agrandir. Il prit la main de l'enfant et la serra dans la sienne. Se n'était pas possible, si c'était l'enfant de la prophétie, elle ne pouvait pas mourir... Du moins le croyait il.


	3. Être impure !

Chapitre très court, mais très ... je ne dirait pas "marrant" mais assez bien écrit. Allez bonne lecture a tous !

Comme un ange blessé

Scorpius se tourna alors vers ses parents, qui a son grand éttonement, lui souriaiat. D'un sourir glacé et froid de la part de son père, et d'un sourir plus chaud de la part de sa mère.

Scorpius... Murmura Rose.

-Je suis là. Maman, appel un médico-mage, ou je ne sais qui ! Cria le jeune homme en se penchant pour soulever Rose dans ses bras.

-Scorpius calme toi. Elle va se guérir toute seul. Dit Drago en désignant le corps de la jeune femme dans les bras de son fils. Effectivement, le corps de celle ci se rejenerait progressivement. Les égratinures s'estompait, pendant que la plaie sur son bras se refermer d'elle même. Sous le choc, Scorpius faillit lacher Rose. La jeune fille, quand a elle, s'était accroché autour du cou du jeune homme et pleurais doucement. Elle répétais pourtant les même mots en boucle.

-Promet moi... Promet moi... Scorpius... Murmurait elle les yuex fermé.

-Je te le promet. Répondit il sur le même ton en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

Il passa devant ses parents et sorit de la pièce. Il monta les escaliers qui menait a l'étage et ouvrit une porte. Celle ci donnait sur une chambre au couleur Verte et Argent. Au cebntre, tronais un lit a balbequin. Il se dirrigea vers lui, et déposa le corps de Rose dessus. Instinctivement, elle se recroquevilla.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne te ferait aucun murmura t-il. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa furtivement. Il sentit comme des millier de papilloins qui s'envolait de son estomac pour aller cotoyer son coeur et les étoiles. Quand enfin il se détacha des lèvres de Rose, il remarqua que celle ci c'était détendus instantanement. Il sourit et commença a s'éloigner.

-Non. Dit Rose en attarpant la main de Scorpius. Reste avec moi. J'ai peur toute seule.

Ses yeux était supliant et sa main serrais la sienne.

-Si tu veux. Dit il en s'assayant sur le lit. Puis il prit la couverture et l'étala sur Rose qui lui sourit en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Pour Scorpius se simple contact le faisait tremblé de partout. Son coeur battait a une vitesse folle, pendant que son cerveaux s'embrumait. Pourquoi cette fille lui faisait il cet effet là ? Elle n'était pourtant pas différente des autres.

Scorpius se surprit a observer les cheveux de Rose avec intérêt. Se rendant compte qu'il tombais amoureux, Scorpius se leva brusquement, se qui réveilla Rose. Elle se releva et regarda Scorpius. Son visage parfait, ses mains au doigt fin et long... Puis elle se rendit compte du regard que Scorpius lui portait. IL la regardait avec un mélange de peur, de dégouts de honte et d'autre chose... Serai ce de l'amour ?

-Scorpius ? Dit elle en approchant sa main.

-Ne me touche pas ! Ton sang n'est même pas pur, et tu ose me parler ? Hurla t il en reculant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis il respira longuement.

-Que ce passe t-il, Scorpius ? Tu m'embrasse, et après tu me crie de dessus ? Cria t-elle en se levant d'un bond et en se plantant devant lui.

-Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé ! Et de toute façons c'est ta faute Weasley si ta mère n'est qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe ! Répondit il en quittant la pièce. Pour bien signifier que la discussion était fini, il claqua la porte avec rage. Puis il remarqua qu'il venait de quitter sa chambre. Il se retourna dans l'espoir qu'elle n'aurait pas fermer la porte.

Mais Rose, plus rapide, c'était barricadés entièrement et pleurais. Elle pleurait a cause de son insulte. Car elle ne savait plus se qu'elle ressentait pour Scorpius. En deux jours, sa vie avait basculé et elle n'avait pas réagis.

Rose se jeta sur le lit et frappa l'oreiller a coup de poing. Puis elle attrapa sa baguette et ouvrit un tiroir du bureau ou hasard.

Se qu'elle vit l'arrêta net. A l'intérieur, se trouvais une petite personne, pas plus grande que son pouce. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Rose toussota pour signaler sa présence. La petite personne ouvrit les yeux. Ils était rouge sang. De peur, Rose se recula et heurta le lit. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol de bois. Sa tête heurta le sol avec fracas. Elle perdit connaissance.

Pendant se temps, la petite personne regarda le sang qui coulait de la tête de la jeune fille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas nourris. Et elle avait faim. Très faim. Elle se lecha les babines et sauta prestament sur le sol. Elle commença a boire le sang qui se répandait sur le sol, quand elle entendit un bruit épouvantable qui la fit sursauté. Elle se retourna et vit son maitre se tenir devant l'enbrassure de la porte. Frustré elle s'éloigna de son diner a regret. Elle vit son maitre s'approcher du corps et, avec sa baguette, refermer la blessure. Puis, Scorpius prit le corps de Rose dans ses bras en murmurant des mots inintelligibles, mais ou ressortait le mot pardon. Il déposa la jeune femme sur son lit, puis il s'éloigna. A l'instant ou il allait passer la porte, il se ravisa et se tourna vers la sorte de fée, qui se nourrissait du sang de Rose. Il la prit et la reposa dans son tirroir.

Il descendit les marches menant au salon. Arrivé là, il marqua un arrêt. Ses parents étaient en train de manger en compagnie d'Albus, James, Lily, Milliane, Thomas et Teddy. Quand il l'aperçurent enfin, ils étaient tous entrain de sourirent.

Scorpius ! Comment ... Commença Drago. Puis il s'arrêta. Il remarqua le rouge qui maculais la robe de sorcier de son fils.

-Scorpius, que c'est il passé ? Dit sa mère en se levant en même temps que tout les autres.

-C'est Rose qui ... Commença t-il. Mais a la mention du nom de la jeune fille, Albus, James et Teddy c'était précipité vers les escaliers, suivit de près par son père ets a mère, rejoins ensuite par les autres.

-... Va mieux ... Continua t-il pour lui même, en se décidant a suivre les autres.


	4. Je crois que

Pas non plus très long, je coupe au mauvais moment comme d'hab' quoi ...

Je crois que ...

Arrivé a sa chambre, scorpius s'arrêta. James tenait une lettre dans ça main, Teddy pleurait comme une fille, Milliane était assise sur le lit la tête dans les mains. sa mère pleurait dans les bras de son père.

Que ce passe t-il ? Dit Scorpius en manifestant enfin sa présence.

Sans un mots, Albus lui tendit la lettre. Celle ci, taché de sang, l'écriture, quand a elle, était petite, rapide et serré.

_ Cher famille Malefoy et les autres Mangemorts,_

_Je ne pensez pas que vous serriez si pressez de me remettre cette fille !_

_Vous n'avez pas changé. Je me demande comment elle a perdue tout se sang ... J'opterai pour un coup de Drago, un petit Doloris, je pense. _

_Que pensez vous de fêté ça ? Rendez vous chez Lucius Malefoy avec votre fils. Je pense que je vais l'initiiez. Soyez là-bas dans une heure._

_ Lord Voldemort _

Scorpius resta sans voix. Rose, enlevé par un mort, qui projetais déjà de la tué ou de la torturé. Il tourna sur lui même et fit face a sa mère.

-Se n'est pas lui. Il est mort ! Hurla Scorpius.

-Non, pas tout a fait. Quand Potter a essayé de tué Voldemort, il a récupérer un nouveau morceau de l'âme du Lord. Il est redevenue un Horcrux. Il a tué Voldemort tout en le gardant en vie.

-Mais, Voldemort a besoin d'un corps, Non ? Supposa James.

-Oui. Et votre père est se corps. Ils... Ils sont échanger un morceaux de leurs âmes. Harry est un Horcrux de Voldemort, et Voldemort un Horcrux de Harry. Il sont en coabitation dans le même corps. Et seul un choc émotionnel peut faire revivre un Horcrux qui se trouva dans le corps d'un humain. Et je pense que le fait que personne ne vous a vue a Poudlard a joué un rôle... Continua Drago. A ses côtés, James, Albus et Lily, avait pâlit a vue d'oeil. Pendant se temps, Astoria c'était approché de Scorpius. Elle le prit par l'épaule. Doucement elle se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille. Celui ci releva la tête et fit oui de la tête.

-Je pense qu'il faut y aller. Là-bas, je sauverais Rose. Dit il en regardant James dans les yeux.

-Je viens. Répondit James en s'approchant de Scorpius.

-Non, James. Tu ne peux pas. Désolé. Dit Scorpius en posant une main sur l'épaule du grand garçon. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Dans cette bataille silencieuse, Scorpius essayait de faire passer ses sentiments a James. Il essayait de le dire se qui se cacher dans son coeur. Il voulait lui faire passer une infime partie de sa douleur qui rongeait son coeur et son âme. Car en lui, il avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait chaque parcelle de son coeur, que des milliers de pointe acéré voulait le faire signer a mort sans toute fois le tuer. Mais pourquoi donc avait il se besoin impérieux de vengeance ? Pourquoi ressentait il se sentiment de bien être quand elle était près de lui ? Pourquoi avait il les larmes aux yeux en pensant que s'il n'agissait pas vite, Voldemort la tuerait ? Tant de questions qui ne trouvait qu'une seule et même réponse. Elle était sûrement son Âme Soeur. C'était la seul réponse qu'il trouvait.

-C'est bon je cède... Murmura James en se tournant vers Albus.

-Je te fais confiance Scorpius. Mais ramène la ici, s'il te plait. Dit Albus en baissant la tête vers ses pieds.

- Ne t'en fait pas Potter Deux. Je... Commença Scorpius en sentant le poids de sa mission pesé sur ses épaules.

-Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à a elle. Dit Drago. regarda son fils. Celui ci avait beau être encore jeune, il ne se prenait pas la tête sur ses stupide histoire de sang pur. Mais, bien qu'encore inconscient, il avait déjà subit un des coups les plus dure des destins : il était lié a une âme.

Cette branche de la magie, bien que sombre, était une des chose les plus belles. C'était plus beau que l'Amour, c'était un sentiment encore plus puissant, encore plus pur, un sentiment qui dépassait les préjugés, qui liait les gens au delà du temps, de la mort, du monde, au delà de tout... A ça connaissance, peu de gens avait été soumis a se sentiment : Merlin et Morgane, Roméo et Juliette, Dracula et Mia et... Dumbledore et la Reine Marianne. Maintenant son fils se retrouvais lié a une personne contre sa volonté. Si elle mourait, il mourait. Si elle soufrait, il souffrirait aussi.

-Scorpius, Drago, il va être l'heure. Soyez prudents. Dit Astoria en les embrassant. Puis elle se recula de quelque pas. Milliane se plaça a ses côtés et leurs fit un signe de tête. Puis Scorpius attrapa le bras de son père, et tout deux transplanèrent.

Pendant se temps, dans le repère de Voldemort, Rose était enfermé dans un cachot. Sa tête bourdonnait douloureusement et son coeur la faisait souffrir. Ou était elle ? Tout était confus. Elle se souvenait de s'être cogner, puis plus rien jusqu'à qu'un homme ne vienne la torturé, puis l'avait amené ici. De nombreux hématomes était présent sur ses bras et ses jambes, mais grâce a un tours que lui avait appris sa mère, ils disparaissaient vite. Rose regarda autour d'elle. Sa prison était sombre et aucune lumière ne venait troubler l'obscurité sinon une misérable bougie a moitié fondue. les murs était couvert de mousse. Dans un coin, de l'eau russelait. Mais rien ne l'inquiétait plus que la forme noir qui se dressait dans un coin de la cellule. La forme, vaguement humaine, était entouré d'une cape noire, et un étrange froid se dégageais de l'endroit ou l'ombre se trouvait. Mais bizarrment, elle ne le ressentait que partiellement, son coeur si chaud par le souvenir du baiser de Scorpius. Rose se releva et s'avança timidemment de la forme.

-Euh, Bonjour... Moi... Moi c'est Rose et vous ? Dit elle en essayant de voir qui se cachais sous la cape.

-C'est moi, Rose. Dit la forme en enlevant la capuche de sa tête rêvelant des cheveux coupé court et brun.

Allez un REWIEW !

! PLEASE !


	5. Je me perds

Le plus long chapitre depuis longtemps ! Allez, un grand merci a J.K Roling pour tout ce qu'elle a créer ! MERCI !

Je me perds

Maman ? Dit Rose en se reculant.

-Oui et non, Rose. Je suis ta mère biologique mais pas celle que tu vois tout les jours. Dit la jeune femme en s'élevant lentement dans les airs.

-Comment cela est ce possible ? Vous devez être une imposteurs. Dit Rose en se reculant le plus loin possible et en ferment les yeux pour ne plus voir sa mère, pâle comme la mort entrain de volé dans les airs.

-Si, Rose. Celle sue tu vois tout les jours est ma jumelle d'âme. C'est moi ta vrai mère, je suis juste morte il y a dix ans.

-Vous mentez ! Hurla Rose.

-Non, Rose Ambre Weasley. Dit la mère de Rose, Hermione.

-Non ! Et c'est quoi une soeur d'âme ? Dit Rose en se concentrant sur le véritable visage de sa mère.

-A ta naissance, j'ai aquis un stade supérieur en niveaux de magie. Peux a peu j'ai apris a la contrôlé et un jour, lors d'une expérience, j'ai créer un second corps. Il était parfait. Tout comme moi. Mieux qu'un Horcrux, qu'un souvenir, plus réel. Mais il me manquer une âme. Alors j'ai attendue. Le jour ou j'ai eus un accident, j'ai transplané a moitié morte et j'ai lancé le sort pour qu'une âme se transporte dans le corps. Et... Mon âme corps c'est scindé en deux. Une partie pour le nouveaux corps, et l'autre sous forme d'esprit-vampire... Enfin vampire n'est pas vraiment le mot exacte mais c'est le plus proche... Enfin bref...

-Je ne suis pas sur de vous suivre... Dit Rose en se concentrant sur les propriété du sang de dragons pour éviter de crier et de partir en courant.

-Je suis, comment le disent les moldus, l'ange gardien de la famille. Répondit Hermione en se posant enfin a terre.

-Et pourquoi papa n'a rien dit ? Dit Rose en sentant que rien dans l'explication de cette ange ne pouvait justifié ça.

-Ton père n'est pas au courant. Mais il va l'apprendre se soir car, du moment ou je me matérialise, ne serais-ce qu'une fois, mon second corps se désintègre, se qui vient de se produire. Murmura Hermione. Effectivement, son visage avait repris des couleurs et sa robe de sorcière avait maintenant une jolie lueur dorée. Mais Rose ne le remarqua pas. Elle sentait en son coeur une douleurs extrêmement. Jamais elle n'avait rien ressentit de pire. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'un sadique fou lui enfonçait des dizaines de lames enflammé dans le corps. Elle voyait les lèvres de sa mère bougée mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. Elle se sentit tombé... tombé... comme quand on a sommeil mais avec la douleur en plus. Et une sensation de vide. A ses côtés, Hermione eu un petit sourire sadique. Bien sur que tout ça était faux ! Non mais vraiment, dire que c'était ça fille ! Elle qui la croyait plus réaliste, et bien non. Hermione se pencha alors vers le cou de Rose. Celui ci d'une jolie couleur porcelaine, était nettement exposé au crocs d'Hermione. Celle ci reprit alors son visage habituelle. Celui d'une jeune femme

de trente ans, avec de jolie cheveux noir corbeaux qui lui tombait au bas du dos en cascade bouclé. Ses yeux de couleur émeraude fixait le corps de Rose, avec inquiétude. Pourquoi son sang lui semblait si appétissant et pourtant si dangereux ? Pourtant elle en avait tellement envie... Quand, enfin, elle planta ses crocs dans la veine de Rose, elle retint un cri d'horreur. Se sang, se sang était pur car... Rose était évidemment vierge et était Âme Soeur d'un garçon blond ... Se qui faisait d'elle son véritable ange-vampire gardien. Géniale. Maintenant la voilà piégé jusqu'à se qu'elle veuille bien se réveiller au que se cher Voldemort, se décide enfin a venir la cherché. Elle se releva et s'assit en tailleur. Avec un soupire elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Quand, après dix bonnes minutes, elle remarqua qu'enfin Voldy s'était décider a aller cherché Rose, elle disparut. Se n'était pas Voldemort. C'était un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années, voir plus. Il avait des cheveaux blanc et était tout courbé. Il était légèrement courbé et semblait fatigué. Sans ménagement, il fit lévité le corps de Rose devant lui. Sa cape noir trainé par terre et était toute troué. Puis il s'avança a pas rapide vers la porte, faisant attention a se que le corps de Rose ne percute pas le mur. Quand il disparut enfin, la mystérieuse femme se risqua a réapparaître et a suivre Rose a qui elle était liée. Quand l'homme, qui n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy, fit son entré la ou tous les Mangemorts étaient réunis, les conversation se turent. A quelque mètre se trouvait Drago et Scorpius. Drago, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, regarda le corps de l'enfant se faire transporter jusqu'au maître. Voldemort était assis sur un trône d'argent et portait un cape noir. IL semblait pourtant plus petit et plus carré que la dernière fois que les mangemorts l'avait vue. Scorpius, quand a lui, se concentra sur le visage de son père. Drago, sentant le regard de son fils. Drago, devant l'inquiétude de son fils, lui posa une main ferme sur l'épaule. Ferme, mais aussi rassurante, se qui fit savoir a Scorpius qu'il ne devait rien tenté sans l'accord de son père. Lucius lâcha le corps de Rose au pied de Voldemort, se qui fit sursauté Scorpius, devant la brutalité de son grand-père. Voldemort se leva alors.

Je vois que vous êtes beaucoup venue me voir dès mon ... Second retours. Dit il d'une voix grave qui fut reconnu de tous. Celle du Survivant.

-Maître ? Dit Drago d'une voix assuré.

-Oui, Drago ? Répondit celui ci.

-Que voulez vous faire de cette jeune... Fille ?

-Je pense que je vais... La tuée. Dit Voldemort en faisant un ample mouvement de sa cape.

-Non ! Hurla Scorpius en se libérant de son père et en courant se mettre devant Rose.

-Je vois que nous avant un petit imprudent. Quel est ton nom ? Dit doucement Voldemort en baissant sa baguette.

-Je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy. Dit il en se penchant vers Rose pour prendre son pou.

-Et bien, Scorpius, pourquoi ne pourais-je pas la tuer ? Répondit Voldemort en envoyant voldigé Drago d'un coup de baguette, seulement car il avait essayé de protéger son fils.

-Je... C'est ... Enfin... Elle est moi sommes... Âmes Sœurs... Termina Scorpius dans un souffle.

-Et connait tu la prophétie Scorpius ? Disant qu'elle pourrait me tuer si elle avait un enfant de ... Toi... Dit Voldemort en empêchant Lucius d'aider Drago ou Scorpius.

-Oui. Et je pense que vous devriez réfléchir. Elle dit que _si _je me marie avec elle _et _que nous avions un enfant elle _pourrait _vous tuer. Tous cela est hypothétique. Rien n'est vrai. Dit doucement Scorpius en relevant la tête vers Voldemort, laissant celui ci le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu n'est pas bête, petit. Cela veut dire que je suis censé la laisser vivre ? Comme ça ?

-Oui... Enfin, je veux dire, non. Vu que nous savons qu'elle peut devenir puissante, et que vous ... Vivez dans le corps de son oncle, vous pouvez vous servir d'elle comme une arme. Laissez la allez a Poudlard avec moi, et dans deux ou trois ans, et bien, je me marrirais avec elle. Dit Scorpius d'une voix assuré. Il était sur d'avoir touché la corde sensible. Le pouvoir, voilà comment vaincre Voldemort. Il fallait le tuer par a l'aide de se qu'il désirait le plus.

-Mais vois tu, jeune Malefoy, C'est moi qui donne les ordres ! Hurla Voldemort de sa voix glacé avant de lansser un Doloris d'une extrement puissance sur Scorpius.

-NON ! Hurla Rose en sentant la douleur revenir. Quand elle se remit debout, elle vit Scorpius alongé a ses côtés et Voldemort qui pointait sa baguette sur eux.

Allez je coupe là ! A votre avis, Rose et Scorpius vont ils mourir ? ( je suis vraiemnt sadique alors, si vous êtes contre, vos mieux me le dire a l'aide d'une review !)


	6. si tu meurs

Si tu meurs ...

Voldemort se leva et tous virent ses lèvres bouger, prononceant la formule de l'Avada Kedavra. Comme dans un film, DRago se mit a courir pour empêcher son fils de mourir, mais les autres le retenait et il ne pouvait que crier. Voldemort regarda Scorpius prendre Rose dans ses bras pour l'embrassé, alors que la formule attaignait presque sa cible. Tout semblait perdue. Le sort atteignit Rose ne pleine poitrine. Comme pour Lily Potter. Comme pour James Potter. Comme pour des milliers de gens. Sans qu'ils ait put se défendre. Sans qu'ils ne puissent se sauver, ou dire adieux a leurs proches. Aux gens qu'ils aimaient, et qui les aimaient. Comme des milliers d'autres sorcière ou sorcier, Rose serait morte de la main de Voldemort, alias le SEigneur des Ténèbres. Mais c'est là que tout devient différent. Rose n'était pas comme tous ces milliers de gens. Rose, elle avait l'Amour de son côtés. Donc, qaund le sort la toucha, une lumière or apparue de l'endroit ou le sort l'avait touchés. Scorpius, malgré la douleur, et les pleurs, pouvait voir aussi son propre corps s'emflamé comme celui de Rose. Ensemble, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, Voldemort ne pouvant que les regardé du dessous. Après quelque minutes a tournayé dans les airs, Rose et Scorpius se posèrent sur le sol. Les cheveux de Rose semblait chargés de lumière et ses yeux avait pris une couleur caramel. Quand elle parla, sa voix semblait rassemblé des milliers d'autres voix, des voix de femmes, des voix d'enfants, des voix d'hommes, qui disait chacunes une phrase différente. Voldemort, tomba a terre. Une main posé sur la cicatrice d'Harry. Une intense douleur émanait de celle ci. Voldemort avait l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le crâne. Il tituba et tomba sur le sol, les yeux verts de Harry perdant de leurs éclat. Rose accourut et s'agenouilla face a lui. Scorpius se placa a ses côtés. Les deux enfants le regardèrent avec un mélange de pitié et de honte. Voldemort comprit. S'il ne transplannais pas rapidement, il le tuerait. mais pourraient ils si résoudre ? le tuer ramenant a tuer l'oncle de Rose. Voldemort, luttant contre Harry qui voulait reprendre son droit se relava et les regarda méchamment.

- Vous ne le turez jamais ! Hurla t-il de sa voix grave, pas celle d'Harry mais bien celle de Voldemort.

- Rose, promet moi... Que tu me tueras pour le tuer ... Je veux que se soit toi qui le face... Dit la voix d'Harry Potter en baissant les yeux vers sa nièce qui pleurait dans les bras de Scorpius.

-Jamais ! Vous ne me tuerez jamais ! Répondit durement la voix de Voldemort.

-Dit a Ginny et aux enfants que je les aiment de tout mon coeur, qui même si je suis possédé, ne bats que pour eux. Je luterais jusqu'à se que tu te sente prête, Rose. Dis au revoir a ta mère et a ton père. Dis leur que .. Continua Harry en faisasnt comme si Voldemort ne les avaient jamais interrompus.

- Vous mourez tous, et de la main de Potter en plus ! Cria Voldemort en reprenant possession du corps en entamant le sortilège de Transplanage.

-Dit leurs a tous que je suis désolé ! Hurla la voix d'Harry alors qu'il disparaissait dans un ploc sonore. TRose, encore sous le choc, s'accrocha au cou de Scorpius, laissant ses larmes se déversé. Son oncle, qui avait tuée le seigneur des Ténèbres, était maintenant comme possédé par lui. Et il lui avait demandé de le tuer. Même si elle le tuait, elle ne s'en remetrait pas. C'était trop dure.

Doucement, Drago s'aprocha d'eux. Il comtempla un istant se magnifique sepectacle qu'était son fils et cette fille, accroché ensemble comme si c'était la fin de leurs monde, comme su la mort allait venir les chercher d'ici une seconde. Ils étaient si beau en cet instant que DRago se demanda si se ne serait pas un sacrilège de les déranger. Mais il fallait partir et les emmené a Poudlard, le seul endroit ou il serait en sécurité jusqu'à la mort du mage du noir. Mais, jusque là, arriveront ils a vivre comme les autres enfants, en sachant se qui les attends ? C'est donc perdus dans ses pensées quqe Drago se pencha vers Scorpius :

-Il faut y aller, Scorpius. Dit il en posant un main sur son épaule.

-D'accord. Répondit Scorpius en se relevant et en prenant Rose par la main. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient si différent. Rose leva alors doucement le menton pour se raprocher de Scorpius, qui baissa la tête vers elle. Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent l'une a l'autre, sans qu'on puisse savoir si elles se détacheraient un jour. Ils ne voulaient plus se sépâré, comme si tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdus ne pouvait être rattrapé. Scorpius posa ses mains la taille de Rose et laissa celle ci s'acroché a son cou, alors que son père se détournait tout en laissant un main sur son épaule pour qu'il transplane tout les trois. C'est dans cette position qu'il disparure, laissant derrière un jeune femme qui regardait Rose avec un mélange de pitié et de dégout. Peu avant de suivre Rose, cette jeune femme lança un regard dans un coin de la pièce. Là, dans l'ombre, se tenait le corps de lucius Malefoy, que personne n'avait encore remarqué car tout les mangemorts c'était rapidement volatilisé après la réaparution d'Harry. Quand elle arriva au Manoir Malefoy, se qu'elle vit la fit sourire. Rose et Scorpius ne s'était pas détacher, et tout les gens autours semblait vouloir tuer Scorpius, a part peut être Astoria, Drago et Milliane qui eux, avaient les larmes au yeux face a cette scène d'Amour. Il y avait aussi James qui lui riait face a la tête d'Albus et de Teddy qui semblait se décomposer sur place. Elle aussi en aurait bien rit si elle ne les trouvait pas si pathétique. L'Amour que Rose portait a Scorpius, et vice-versa, était plein de faille et de fissure. Avec un peu de temps elle pourait peut être tout faire pour qu'il s'entre tue... Quand enfin quelqu'un parla, Albus en l'occurence, tous eux l'inpression que le ciel leur tombais sur la tête.

- Malefoy ! Espèce de... de... de Gros Crétins ! Hural t-il en arrachant Rose au bras de son prince. Scorpius, sous le choc ne réagit que quand il se retrouva a terre, suite a un violent coup de point d ela part d'Albus, alors que James avait récupérer Rose pour l'empêcher de se jeter entre les deux combatants.

Si vous voulez la suite de cette Fic, il me faudrait plus Rewiews !


	7. Vision

J'ai comme l'impression que personne ne lit ma Fic... Mais bon, je vais comme même continué.

* * *

Vision

RAPPEL :

_- Malefoy ! Espèce de... de... de Gros Crétins ! Hural t-il en arrachant Rose au bras de son prince. Scorpius, sous le choc ne réagit que quand il se retrouva a terre, suite a un violent coup de point de la part d'Albus, alors que James avait récupérer Rose pour l'empêcher de se jeter entre les deux combatants. _

_La jeune fille, ses longs cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules, se débattait avec rage pour échapper a son cousin, qui la maintenait fermement, laissant a Teddy le soin de séparé les combattants._

-Lache moi, James ! Hurla Rose en se débattant pour empêcher Scorpius de se battre avec Albus. Réussissant enfin a se dégager de la poigne de son cousin, elle se placa devant Scorpius qui était a terre. Albus, ne souhaitant pas blesser Rose baissa sa baguette.

-Pousse toi Rose. Je ne veux pas te bleser. Allez, va t'en. Dit il d'une voix froide en essayant de dégager Rose de son chemin.

-Non, Al'. Si tu le blesse, tu me blesse aussi. Maintenant, arrê Rose en posant une main sur le bras de son cousin.

-Rose, écoute moi bien. Tu vas gentilement te pousser de là, d'accord ? Répondit Albus en poussant Rose.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non ! C'est toi qui vas m'écouter, Albus Severus Potter ! Cria Rose avant de se pencher pour aider Scorpius a se remettre debout.

- Vois tu, Albus, Scorpius et moi... Continua Rose.

- Toi et lui, rien du tout ! Tu ne peux pas, tu ne DOIS pas Rose ! Hurla Albus en tournant sa cousine face a lui. Il la dépassais d'une bonne tête, et il était en colère, se qui le rendiat, aux yeux de Rose, encore plus grand.

- Albus a raison, Scorp '. Dit Thomas doucement.

-Oui. Vous ne DEVEZ pas être ensemble. Murmura James en baissant la tête.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Rose ne se tournant vers Scorpius, qui lui prit la main.

-Milliane ? Demanda James en se tournant vers l'interressé.

- Rose, tu es une Âme Soeur. Il est impossible de te séparé de l'autre Âme, enfin, en théorie, mais vous allez devoir le faire, car avec les garçons, Nous avons rencontré Albus Dumbledore et il nous a raconté se que Voldemort avait fait a deux Âme. Comment... Ils sont morts. Et vous, vous êtes ses prochaine cibles. Car en dehors du fait qu'il tu pour le plaisir, qu'il tue des moldus et des sangs de bourbes, il tue surtout des Âmes Soeurs... Même s'il ne l'a jamais dit, c'est sa plus grande peur, voir les Âmes Soeurs revenir parmi les sorcier... Il a déjà essayé de tuer Rose pour une prophétie qu'il a lui même créer et il a échoué. Maintenant, il va s'attaquer a Scorpius. Voilà pourquoi vous devez vous séparer. Scorpius en te séparant de Rose, tu la protégeras car elle ne mourras pas si toi tu meurs et vice versa. Si vous ne voulez pas, et bien, il faut que personne ne soit au courant de votre relation. C'est a vous de choisir... Expliqua Milliane a Rose et Scorpius. Après avoir finie, elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardais.

- Comment sais tu tout ça ? Et la prophétie ? Dit Drago, en s'approchant de Scorpius et Rose.

- Ma tante, elle travaille au Département des Mystères et elle m'a dit que la prophétie était fausse. Sinon, c'est Dumbleodre qui nous l'a dit a Thomas, Teddy, Lily, James et moi. Répondit Milliane en lançant un regard de soutien aux garçons.

-Je... Refuse... Murmura Rose en s'accrochant au cou de Scorpius.

-Non, Rose. On doit accepter, au moins en Public. Rose, s'il te plaît, regarde moi. Dit Scorpius en prenant le menton de Rose pour tourner sa tête vers lui. C'est alors que tout le monde remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Doucement, Teddy s'aprocha de Rose et la prit par les épaules. Gentilement mais fermement, il la forcea a s'éloigné de Scorpius. D'un regard, il se mit d'accord avec Scorpius, Rose devait oublier l'Amour qu'elle lui portait. Mais si cela rimait avec le faite qu'il devait disparaitre. Pour toujours. Teddy, prit alors les mains de Rose dans les siennes, et l'amena près d'Albus qui se tenait dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

-Rose, tu me comprend maintenant ? Lui demanda Albus en la prenant par les épaules, la jeune fille secoué de sanglots.

-Oui... Je... Je... Oh, Al ' . Sanglota Rose avant de se jeté dans les bras d'Albus sous le regard de Scorpius. Albus, d'abord surprit, ne réagit pas, puis il se repris et serra sa cousine dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à sa que James embrasse Miliane.

- Et quand retourne t-on a Poudlard ? Demanda Albus en se détachant de sa cousine, qui prit aussi Teddy dans ses bras.

-Se soir, comme ça, vous ne ratterais aucun cours et Rose pourra tout de même être répartis dans une maison. J'ai déjà prévenue la Directrice. Dit Drago en commençant a sortir, avant de les invités a le suivre. Puis, prit d'un mal de tête soudain, il s'éffondra sur le sol.

Il voyait Rose, elle portait une magnifique robe blanche retenue aux manches par deux bandeau d'Argent. Et elle courait dans une forêt qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Vite. Comme si la Mort elle même était a ses trousses. Drago regarda derrière la jeune fille. Il y avait une horde de Mangemorts et le seigneur noir lui même était là, dans le corps de l'oncle de la jeune fille. Rose, encore jeune avait pris un peu d'avance sur ses assaillant. Mais une pierre mal placé la fit trébuché. Elle tomba dans une sorte de Fossé. Pourtant, elle se releva et se remit a courir. Les Mangemorts ne lui lançait pas de sorts mais se dépêchait d'essayer de la rattraper. Courant toujours, Rose arriva près d'un ravin, elle était coincé. Voldemort la ratrapa et lui lança un sort. Elle se retrouva a terre. Tous virent les yeux de Rose se fermer et la bouche de Voldemort se tordre en un rictus mauvais.

Drago hurla et se sentit happé par le sol. il se retrouva la où il s'était effondré.Astoria était a ses côtés avec Milliane et Rose. Derrière, James et Scorpius ne faisait pas un geste. Des sons luiparvenait mais il ne pouvait pas les entendres vraiment. Fermant les yeux, Drago se releva et s'approcha de Rose. Surprise, elle recula.

-Tu connais la forêt de Dean ? Lui demanda t-il en la prenant par les épaules, comme dément.

-Ou..Oui... Articula t-elle en jettant un regard a Scorpius.

-N'y va jamais. Promet le ! Hurla Drago alors que Scorpius s'approchait pour faire s'éloigner son père.

-Je... Murmura Rose alors que Scorpius forcait Drago a s'éloigner de la jeune fille.

-Promet le ! Cria Drago en s'éloigannat alors que Scorpius relevait Rose.

-Je vous le promet... Dit doucement Rose, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, sous le regard de Scorpius.

* * *

Alors ? J'attend avec impatience vos réactions !


End file.
